The Bite That Hurts!
by itachianimefan
Summary: Though Zero is mad at Yuki another threat hovers over the academy. Fake vampires threaten the true vampires at Cross academy. The difference? They sparkle, induce humans and are eerily creepy. Can Kuran save the true race or vampires? Please Read
1. Once bitten you will always be

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight

Enjoy(s) =)

"Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth,  
One vampire's bite brings another one's birth.  
A vampire wakes with bloodthirsty needs  
On the warm rich sensation he feels when he feeds.  
He stalks in the night like a disastrous beast,  
And what once was alive will soon be deceased.  
So when the last bit of sunlight disappears from the sky,  
You better watch out unless you want to die."  
-Victoria Boatwright

Chapter 1: Once bitten…you'll always be

"Why?" Was the first word that escaped his lips. Standing on a rooftop he waited irritably as the girl he loved stood in front of him, weapon in hand, and made no reply. Instead she tilted her head gently to the side as if she didn't quite understand what he was saying. Her long brown hair fell gently to her side. _So graceful_ he thought, but then a bitter afterthought flowed through his mind. _Just like him. _

Kaname Kuran.

His worst enemy.

Her brother.

And her lover.

"Zero," She whispered as if it pained her to say it. It pained him more for her to say his name, especially in that tone. He lifted his revolver.

"Don't." He hissed, not sure if he could control himself. _Why did I have to ask 'why' in the first place?_ He thought, angry with himself.

"I'm sorry." She said, despite his warning. Many thoughts ran through him, some negative and some positive. He could do it now and get it over with. He had nothing to lose anyway. With her dead, he would pursue her in death. He was worthless now anyway. Kaname's lapdog more or less. His arm began to shake.

_Dammit Zero! Get a hold of yourself! _

"Are you going to shot?" She asked, staring at him. Her chocolate eyes met pale purple ones. As if she could read his mind she did the very thing he prayed that she wouldn't, she took a step towards him. Then another. He watched as she came closer and closer. Like a beautiful demon, hypnotizing him and taunting him.

"D-don't." He stuttered, raising the gun at chest height. A sad smile appeared on Yuki's face.

"Are you going to kill me…Zero?" She asked. Zero opened his mouth to say something, anything that might bring relief to himself but found nothing. Feeling his vampire side turn on, he had a sudden thirst. Fighting within himself, he wanted to rip Yuki's neck and lick dry the reward that lay behind. A abrupt sense of panic flooded through him. Just exactly who was he now? Yuki, fearing the worst reached her hand out as if to comfort Zero.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He yelled, causing her to retreat her arm.

"Zero, let me help you!" She pleaded. "What is it? Do you need blood?" To hear the word again sent impulses throughout his body. Yes, he wanted blood, but he wasn't going to satisfy his inner demon self.

"Leave me alone." He said sternly and ran. Yuki wanted to run after him, but something inside her told her not too. It would only make it worst. Looking down at the spot were, a few seconds Zero stood, she cried, she always made Zero's life harder. She was his obstacle.

Kaname gently tapped the door. Yuki, lying on a four-poster bed said nothing as he opened it and walked over towards her. She had come straight home again to Cross academy and stayed in her room since. It was a good three hours to think things over as well, it was good just to cry and let her emotions take over. Kaname sat carefully on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly. Looking up to him, a faint smile could be seen on her face.

"Now I am." She answered and got up to sit beside him. Kaname was her brother a pureblood vampire like herself, though she didn't know of this until recent.

"Zero again?" He asked softly as she nodded slightly. As Kaname placed a protective arm around her, she remained silent as if trying to find her words.

"I feel like I'm slowly destroying him." She said faintly. Kaname was about to answer when a knock was heard on the other side of the door.

"Kaname-sama?" A voice, Akatsuki's asked. Sighing Kaname told him to come in. As Akatsuki, a handsome blonde aristocrat walked in, he bowed at both Kaname and Yuki.

"There's something you should see Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama." He said nodding to each of them.

"Is it something of great importance?" Kaname asked as he stood up. Nodding Akatsuki added, "I believe so." Kaname walked towards the door and then turned to Yuki.

"You don't have to come." He said in a more friendly tone. Shaking her head, Yuki got up as well.

"It's all right Kaname-san, I think it would be good for me to get my mind off something." Doing a curt nod as if he understood what she was saying Kaname followed Akatsuki out the room. Yuki, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her, followed.

They made their way swiftly to an abandoned classroom. Most of the night class students, who happened to be from well-known vampire families were already waiting and when Kaname and Yuki entered, got up and bowed to show their respect.

"Here." Takuma, the vice president of the night class said. Attention fell to him as he lifted up a fellow students' body. The gasps from the vampires filled the room. It was hard to kill a vampire, especially someone in aristocrat status. Not to mention, there were not very many who would dare to try it. But was what found more shocking a intriguing about this was that the body of the fellow vampire student was intact. It would take a very smart and powerful person to do such a thing to a vampire. Kaname bent down and inspected the body.

"Where was the body found?" He asked. Takuma answered saying just behind the school. So, the body was either killed on school grounds or someone brought it from somewhere else.

"We should secure the school first, just in case the killer is in the area." Kaname announced. Immediately some of the night class left, not being needed to be told again.

"Is there anything else?" Kaname asked.

"Yes," Takuma said. Automatically from his response, it couldn't be anything good. Takuma reached into his pocket and pulled out an enveloped piece of paper.

"Kaname-sama." He said as he handed it to him. Yuki, standing on her Tipp toes to see, made Kaname smile. Embarrassed, she fell down. "It's all right, Yuki," He said, handing her the opened letter. "Why don't you read it?" He suggested, but it was more like an order. Adjusting her eyes, she read. When she finished she looked up.

"Who are the Volturi?" She asked. Some murmur began to pick up in the room. Kaname took the letter himself and skimmed quickly.

"The Volturi are our…. cousins in some shape or form. Realistically they are not, but to be on friendly terms, we call them that." Kaname explained pacing up the aisle of the dark classroom. "They have their own belief to a vampire and they are…. wannabe's more or less. They have evolved to be rather foolish and stupid." Perplexed, Yuki pondered how so? As if Kaname could see the confusion on her face (which he probably could), he went on.

"They sparkle in the sunlight, they usually try to induce women or men for that matter and they run around the country as if they didn't have any pride or commitment. Usually our kind, the true vampires have kept away from them." Some of the students nodded with him.

"Right now they have threatened to challenge us. As they have killed one of our kind it seems an all out war is inevitable." Yuki looked worried, but said nothing. "Don't worry, this idea of an all out war to determine who is the rightful race of vampires have been increasing since the day the Volturi were created." He assured as if it was all-natural. He glared at Seiren, who most of the time acted at his bodyguard.

"You know what to do." He said. With a slight nod she left the room. He then looked at everyone around the room.

"The day has come." He said. "Make sure you know what and why you're fighting for. You don't have to fight, but, with one less person, it could make a difference. These wannabe vampires have been threatening us for a while now. Taking our land across Europe and North and South America, and further pushing us into Asia and then into Japan. If we don't do something, our race will be lost."

"Kaname-sama," they replied, "We are in your service." Kaname's eyes brightened.

"Thank you everyone, and let's hope, for our sake, we win."

Well that's it for chapter one. There's going to be at least six chapters until it's done. The next chapter will go to the Cullen's and switch thereafter. Oh and the next chapter will be longer, I swear! Please leave a review, even if it's a bad one. It still inspires me in some way. Thank you for your time to take the time to read this and I hope you will continue to read. READING IS AWESOME! :D

_Thanks (arigato)_

-ITACHIANIMEFAN


	2. Make the MOVE

***As a writer, I am grateful for many things, along with the people who take the time to read and review. Reviews in all ways help me become a better, stronger writer, so I would just like to give thanks to _Anabella-Luvix, LuLuCrazeD, DreamBloodTear and brittnea. _Just to note, there was another reviewer, but unfortunately, they didn't not leave a name. THANKS A LOT GUYS, YOU ARE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO WRITE! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight

Enjoy(s) =)

****Please note, the characters from Twilight are as of the end of book four. As the characters of Vampire Knight is of the end of the anime series, not long after Yuki is turned into a vampire as well.

"The vampire underworld is much larger than most people could imagine. It exists in all the cities mentioned in the book, but also in many, many more. Teenagers, especially, seem to like to act out vampire fantasies."  
**James Patterson**

Chapter 2: You can do the grove if you can make the MOVE

Bella stood against a brick wall holding her daughter, Renesmee's, hand. She looked onward towards the crowds of people. It was in the evening; therefore their ability to 'sparkle' was not applicable. Edward, walking normal paced came to her from the crowd of people with tickets in his hand.

"I've got ours." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek then picked up Renesmee, who was now licking a lollipop. As she was only a half-vampire, she could ingest food or blood. In order for the Cullen's to blend in on a busy train station like this one, Renesmee offered her only speck of help she could think of—eating human food.

"Great," Bella said pushing back her hair. "And the rest of them?" She asked looking at Edward.

"On the train already." He said plainly, giving her a smile. "We should go now." Nodding, Bella followed her husband.

The Cullen's original hometown was Folks, Washington. However, now was their time to move on to another city. As they were vampires, they never grew old, and so they had to move every few years. That meant parting people of whom they loved. Bella's father was a priority, but Bella didn't have the courage to say the final good-bye, instead, she sent him mail, never saying where she was, nor leaving any contact information. She imaged his sadden expression reading every letter that she sent, it wounded her to see her father like that, but it would hurt her even more to say goodbye.

Another issue was the Blacks, the group of werewolves that have gone from enemies of vampires to friends all because of Bella. However, this appeared to be less of a problem because Jacob said that he'd be at their destination in no time. _'I can't say away from Nessie.' _He argued and that was the end of that. However, the other werewolves would be remaining in Folks.

"Japan!" Alice cried out happily, which brought Bella to attention. "I'm so excited for it! The food's, the dress, oh I can't wait!" She was practically bobbing up and down in her train seat, which earned her some glares at the following travelers.

"Calm down." Edward said, sitting down. Scowling, Alice muttered, "spoil sport", but it appeared Edward didn't notice.

"Why Japan anyway?" Bella asked, sitting beside Edward and allowing Renesmee to crawl up on her knees. Carlisle, reading the paper at the time, lowered it and answered, "Mainly because in Japan anything is possible. We won't draw too much attention, I've heard quite a few stories that sparkling people is the new hot thing in Japan, besides that it's over crowded and people tend to keep to themselves."

"I don't know any Japanese." Bella admitted, however she knew that everyone else did. As never having to sleep, they had to keep themselves busy one way or another.

"Don't worry," Emmett said happily, "You'll have lots of time when we get there."

"Yes, I do hope so." Bella sighed.

The train ride was silent most of the time, it would take a while to get to the coast of the United States, then taking a plane to Madrid, Spain they would be able to fly to China and then to Japan. The whole process would take over ten hours. Unwillingly, Bella pulled out a 'How to learn Japanese' and began her long journey to the Asian world.

It was perhaps the appearance of Alec, of the Volturi waiting for them outside of Madrid, Spain. He was hidden among all the sightseers and Spanish citizen's the Cullen's would not have known him coming, that is, if they didn't have Alice. On the flight to Spain, Alice made the announcement that the Volturi paying them a visit in Spain, adding to the fact it was meant to be somewhat peaceful, the Cullen's relaxed…a bit that it. After hearing the news, Bella held on to Renesmee a bit tighter. She remembered the last encounter with the Volturi was because of their intent of eradicating her. Edward, sensing her concern, tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, it's probably some greeting or something similar to that." He eyed his daughter and added, "It has nothing to do with her." Feeling a bit better, Bella went back to her reading.

"Alec," Carlisle said in a somewhat cheerful way. "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks." Alec said. "I'm not surprised that you already know," He nodded to Alice as he continued, "but the reason for my visit may not be what you are thinking." He advised them, quickly eyeing Renesmee, whom Bella was holding. "My visit will be short and nothing else."

"Go on," Carlisle said.

"I heard you were moving to Japan.' Alec told them. This all took them by surprise. Esme assured him that they were and he pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is from the 3." He said and they knew—Ado, Canius and Marcus. What could they want now? Alec nodded at them and wished them luck and then, he was gone.

"What does it say?" Rosalie asked, looking over the shoulder of Carlisle who was reading it.

"They've provoked war with our distant cousins." He said outraged. "Why on earth would they want to do that?" Bella looked worried. What did this mean?

"What cousins?" She asked. Everyone looked at her for a moment and then Alice came over.

"Sorry Bella, we keep forgetting you don't know this stuff." She smiled and continued. "Our cousins live in Japan, well they lived all around the world at one point I think, but the Volturi pushed them into Asia in the early 1800's and then to the isolated island of Japan in the middle 1900's. So far they have made no complaint; they keep themselves to themselves as you might say. They call themselves Vampire Knight, saying that they are the true survivors of the vampire race and they will protect their race with their lives."

"But now they want war?" Jaspar asked. "Why?"

"No, I don't think they wish to do so," Carlisle said, folding the paper and burning it. When he received puzzled looks he simply said, "For the past few years now, the Volturi have been making their opinions…shall we say public." He said carefully, gasping all of their attention. Pausing for a second, he continued. "They have been enforcing the idea that our kind of vampires are more likely to survive as the human world seems to ever been expanding and their kind, which cannot stand the dark, and have heavenly powers draw too much attention and will likely be the cause of their erase I the world." As Alice opened her mouth to protest, Carlisle held up a hand and continued. "They too have recently made some protests saying that we sparkle in the sun and that too is just a bad as being hurt by the sun. As well, some of our kind has super natural powers, such as Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Jaspar." He stated. "Really, it the battle between one kind."

"But why can't we just live in harmony?" Alice asked. "I mean," She looked around everyone. "We never encountered them and I don't they wish to encounter us." The group around them murmured some agreement; however Carlisle's face still remained dark.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked Carlisle from his 'mind-reading' abilities.

"We can't live in harmony anymore." Shock, Bella asked why. Carlisle shook his head.

"Any hope for negotiations have been erased. The Volturi have made their decision and have made it apparent to the other vampire race that a war is inevitable."

"What?" Esme said outraged.

"How?" Rosaline spoke softly, yet still some panic hovered in her voice.

"The Volturi have made their move. They killed one of the Vampire Knights." Silence followed after this statement. Alice slamped her mouth as Jaspar put his hand on her shoulder as if to give her some strength.

"This is horrible." Bella said, then wished she didn't as it was kind of obvious.

"SO what do we do now?" Edward asked, yet Bella thought he knew the answer, based off of the grim look on his face.

"When we arrive in Japan. Stay alert. By no doubt there will be the Vampire Knights watching closely at our every move. They're smart, but not stupid. They won't attack when there is other people around. They will try to separate us, or force us into the wilderness. Whatever happens, stick together." Carlisle warned then he sighed. "My only hope is that the Volturi arrive in Japan by that time and there will be little bloodshed as possible."

Bella nodded along with everyone else. Yes, all they could do was hope.

Well that's it for chapter 2! Please leave a review, even if it's a bad one. It still inspires me in some way. Thank you for your time to take the time to read this and I hope you will continue to read. READING IS AWESOME! :D

_Thanks (arigato)_

-ITACHIANIMEFAN


	3. The weapon that kills literally

***As a writer, I am grateful for many things, along with the people who take the time to read and review. Reviews in all ways help me become a better, stronger writer, so I would just like to give thanks to _DreamBloodTear, Anabella-Luvix, LuLuCrazeD, and brittnea_ for putting a review for me!Just to note, there was another reviewer, but unfortunately, they didn't leave a name. THANKS A LOT GUYS, YOU ARE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO WRITE! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight

Enjoy(s) =)

****Please note, the characters from Twilight are as of the end of book four. As the characters of Vampire Knight is of the end of the anime series, not long after Yuki is turned into a vampire as well.

But first, on earth as Vampire sent,  
Thy corpse shall from its tomb be rent:  
Then ghastly haunt thy native place,  
And suck the blood of all thy race;  
There from thy daughter, sister, wife,  
At midnight drain the stream of life;  
Yet loathe the banquet which perforce  
Must feed thy livid living corpse.  
Thy victims are they yet expire  
Shall know the demon for their sire,  
As cursing thee, thou cursing them,  
Thy flowers withered on the stem."  
-Lord Byron (Giaour)

Chapter 3: The Secret Weapon…that kills…literally

As they knocked gently on the door again, Zero clutched his head. He had enough pressure to create pain, which distracted him from the creatures that lay beyond his bolted door. They had come for him. _She_ had come for him and he knew it too well. He inhaled again only to smell her sweet luscious blood pounding slowly throughout her body. It was now that he wished he didn't. Perhaps it would have done him better to hold his breath, until the life inside him escaped for her scent was worst than a drug addiction…it was ecstasy.

"Zero, are you there?" Yuki asked, her voice was muffled from the thickness of the door. The tension from his hands loosened slightly as he heard her voice. Of course she could tell he was in there, with her sharp senses, it was obvious. Or perhaps it made her content to see a small boy breaking up on the other side of the door?

"Zero, open the door." A more masculine voice echoed. It wasn't a suggestion—it was an order. Looking up to the door, Zero's purple eyes stared coldly at it. It was the only thing that separated him between the vampires and himself, yet it was also the only thing that prevented his escape. Ironic, wasn't it? To be saved yet slaved at the same time.

"He won't listen, Kaname-sama." Akatsuki's voiced told the vampire king. No response was heard, Zero himself strained to hear some sort of reply.

"Zero, I'm breaking the door." Kaname said calmly. Zero could hear the shuffling of feet as the vampires backed away from Kaname as he kicked the door open. The blast was very quick as little debris fluttered in the air as an after result. As Kaname walked into Zero's bedroom, Zero, who was perched on his bed, watched him like a wounded tiger. They both knew that if Zero wasn't suffering from the effects of a level D/E vampire, he would be at his throat. Sensing Zero's anger, Kaname tried to lighten his facial expression, however, this changed nothing in Zero's ominous glare.

"What-" Zero began but then Yuki walked into the room. His words seemed to be chocked in his throat to continue. A sign of relief flooded Yuki's face and that allowed Zero's bottled up anger to subdue and wash away.

"I was so worried about you Zero." She began as she walked over to Zero, however a hand held her back from doing so. Confused, Yuki looked up to her brother's stern face.

"Brother wh—"

"You must remember Yuki, he is on the brink of a level E vampire. His personality could change at any second and I will not tolerate to have you in danger." His gaze was fixated on Zero.

"You must know," Zero sneered at him, which he could see out of the corner of his eye agitated the vampires behind Kaname. "I would never hurt Yuki." Arching an eyebrow, Kaname said nothing, but his hand didn't waver.

"Besides," Zero added in the same hostile way, "She has my permission to kill me if I go insane." Satisfied with his answer, Kaname lowered his hand and Yuki rushed over to Zero. Kaname made himself at home as he walked over to an armchair and sat down. Similarly, the vampires did the same, with only two standing, guarding the door's exit.

_As if I could run,_ Zero thought. Kaname looked at him as if he could hear and laughed softly. "They are there in order for no one to come inside Zero." Zero was tempted to open his mouth and protest, but thought different of it as Yuki squeezed his arm.

"What do you want?" Zero asked. "I can tell you're not all here because you're worried about me or something."

"Yes, that is entirely true." Kaname answered. "I could care less about you Zero, if it wasn't for Yuki who demanded that…you are the only one who can save the race of the true vampires." The words stopped flowing form Kaname's lips, but Zero remained shell shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"You must be kidding me," He sneered, "Why would I, a vampire hunter, be the so called 'savior' of your race?"

"Quite true." Kaname replied plainly. Zero hated when he did that. "Yet," He continued, "You are also a vampire."

"Yeah, a lousy level E, worst than dirt to you guys." Zero spat. He was tired of everything.

"Our survival depends on you." Kaname repeated. Bursting with a sudden rage Zero yelled out 'why?' Kaname retained his calm composure as Yuki sat quietly beside Zero. "Why you ask, because you are a vampire. How am I different, you might reflect, because you are a vampire and a vampire hunter at the same time, and that's the difference."

"So what?" Zero shot back. Kaname answered as he clasped his hands together.

"You are able to killed vampire with a gun, even within purebloods like myself and _Yuki_," He stressed, "you are able to injure us with your Bloody Rose." Instinctively Kaname lifted up his arm and the window behind him burst into tiny shards. "Sorry, it was getting a bit humid in here." He explained and lowered his hand. "Now, any vampire cannot touch your gun, therefore, neither should the Volturi."

"And who the heck is this Volturi?" Zero asked annoyed at his lack of information and at Kaname of course. Sighing, Kaname ran his hand through his hair.

"The Volturi are a group of vampire cousins, shall we say. They sparkle in the light, unlike us, they are pale white, unlike us and their very existence was a mistake. Over the course of millennia, they have managed to drive us into a smaller area of land, until we only inhabit this small country known as Japan." Kaname explained. "They have recently killed one of our kind and so this is war inevitably."

"And you want me to side with you." Zero stated more than asked.

"Yes," Kaname agreed. "You're skills as a vampire and a vampire hunter will be an overwhelming benefit to us. As well as a prize for helping us, you will be able to drink a purebloods blood which should prolong the change." Gasps from the night class filled the room. Zero himself was a bit perplexed with Kaname's offer.

"let me get this straight." He said slowly, thinking it faster in his mind. "You are willing to let me drink blood from you if I help you?"

"Incorrect," Kaname said, "I will let you drink blood from _Yuki_ if you agree to help us." Zero was in even more shock. Yuki however grabbed his arm again as support. "It was her decision." Kaname added. "She offered to do it. Besides, when you fight for our side, you'll be protecting Yuki as well, and I don't think that is something you can easily decline." Swallowing, Zero reflected on what was said. True, he couldn't leave Yuki; she was the only thing that gave him any reason to live. She was kind to him and she cared about him. Even before she was a vampire, she allowed him to drink over and over again from her neck. He was in debt to her service, something he knew he would never be able to replace. Therefore, he couldn't back down on this offer as well.

"Fine." Zero said. "Though note this Kaname," He began staring coldly in Kaname's eyes. "This is only for Yuki's sake."  
"Perfectly understood." Kaname said with a slight grin. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." A night class student appeared at the doorway, slightly out of breath, but determination reflected in his eyes.

"Yes?" Kaname asked, "speak." The night student nodded and began to talk.

"I was at the airport like you said, Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama," the student said nodding to both, "And the first deployment of the Volturi vampires have arrived." Murmurs began throughout the room. This was indeed quicker than anyone had anticipated. They had all thought that at least a week things would begin to pick up.

"Where are they stationed now?" Kaname asked coolly.

"I saw them go into a hotel in Tokyo." The student replied. "They all seem like they were expecting someone to follow them."

"Describe their appearance." Kaname said, getting up and walking towards the broken window, looking outside into the moonlight.

"Four women and four men, as well as one child." The student reported. Arching an eyebrow Kaname turned back to face the other vampire students.

"Interesting that they should bring a child, don't you think?" Kaname stated. "Indeed, they are vampires, but I do not think that they mean war, at least, not yet." He said more to himself than anyone else.

"So what does this mean, brother?" Yuki asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Kaname turned to her and answered,

"It means that this is our chance to get information and make a decision."

"That means we're going to confront them, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked.

"Yes." Kaname said. He turned to the night student. "Where's Seirin?"

"She's watching them this very minute, Kaname-sama." The night student replied. Nodding, Kaname walked out the room and the rest of the night class students followed.

"Yuki," Kaname said gently through the doorway. Yuki looked up to see her brother's serious yet gentle face. "I'll see you in Tokyo." Smiling Yuki nodded and Kaname and the night class students left. She didn't know how long the two of them remained silent. Perhaps ten minutes, perhaps thirty. Maybe it was just being there, sitting in the silence that the time that lapsed was golden.

"Why are you doing this Yuki?" Zero finally asked, his back facing her. "Do you really feel pity for me?" It pained her to hear him say that.

"No Zero, I care for you, really I do." She said. A sudden rage of anger flooded into Zero's mind again, thirsting for blood.

"You don't need to now that you have Kaname." Zero said curtly and then got up. He grabbed is Bloody Rose and placed it securely in his pocket. Pulling a sweater over his shirt, he eyed Yuki, as if expecting her to do something harsh. Instead he saw a girl that was on the verge of tears.

"…" Yuki opened her mouth to say something, but the silence only progressed. Zero closed his eyes; he didn't expect much of an answer anyway.

"I'll help save your vampire race, but that's it." He announced. "I don't want to be your lapdog anymore, until this war is over, you have to make a decision about Kaname or me." And with that, he walked out, leaving Yuki in an array of despair. A faint whisper hovered through the air.

"…Zero-kun."

Kaname waited outside the hotel as he knocked on the correct hotel room number. He alone wanted to talk to them. To get some sort of just of their arrival. What did it mean? To make his visit seem somewhat friendly, he had ordered the other night class students to disperse within Tokyo. Thinking about that now, he doubted if they even listened to his consideration. He could sense their presence nearby, probably lingering around incase the worst should occur. That wouldn't happen, he knew it couldn't.

That is until Zero arrived.

In a very bad mood, he glared at Kaname down the hallway.

"I thought I could smell something…foul walk in." Kaname said plainly, as if to taunt him.

"And what the hell is that supposed to me?" Zero snarled.

"Temper, so much temper. Where's Yuki?" He asked with some concern. Arching an eyebrow he continued to the suddenly silent Zero. "You didn't leave her alone did you?"

"What she does is her own business." Zero answered back. "Now what's the issue here?"

"Friendly confrontation shall we say." Kaname said in his cold voice. As he racked his mind, he knew he shouldn't have left with Yuki. Zero was only toying with her emotions, trying to make her feel guilty for what she was. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Just so you know," Kaname began, lowering his voice, as movement beyond the door was heard. "If you ever, in anyway, hurt Yuki, you'll have me to deal with."

"Oh really? Is that a threat?" Zero spat back. Kaname clenched his hand into a fist inside his coat pocket.

"You think you have Yuki's pleas to save you when you hurt her? Well, no matter how much she does plea, I'll make sure your existence is erased, and that is a promise." As Zero was about to answer back, the hotel door opened. This was it, it had begun. What had been prevented over hundreds of years now was face to face.

The confrontation between the two vampire races was about to begin.

Well that's it for chapter 3! Please leave a review, even if it's a bad one. It still inspires me in some way. Thank you for your time to take the time to read this and I hope you will continue to read. READING IS AWESOME! :D

_Thanks (arigato)_

-ITACHIANIMEFAN (Ita-chan, it's my new nickname!)


	4. Yes you can call me Sparkles

***As a writer, I am grateful for many things, along with the people who take the time to read and review. Reviews in all ways help me become a better, stronger writer, so I would just like to give thanks to _DreamBloodTear, Anabella-Luvix,__ Juju Okytaz,_ _LuLuCrazeD, and brittnea_ for putting a review for me!Just to note, there was another reviewer, but unfortunately, they didn't leave a name. THANKS A LOT GUYS, YOU ARE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO WRITE! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight

Enjoy(s) =)

****Please note, the characters from Twilight are as of the end of book four. As the characters of Vampire Knight is of the end of the anime series, not long after Yuki is turned into a vampire as well.

"There are two levels of vampirism: one is the regular vampire, which is just like it has always been; and then there's the super vampires, which are a new breed we've created."  
-Guillermo del Toro

Chapter 4: Yes, you can call me Sparkles

The Cullen family knew right away when the door knocked on their hotel room. They knew what had come to face them. So soon and so fast! Not even enough time for them to get a concrete plan together, and after ten non-stop hours of traveling, their minds were not in top notch. Again the figure beyond the door rapped it ever so gently. The Cullen family immediately turned to Alice, who had her eyes closed deep into concentration, looking at the possible future.

"Well," Carlisle asked when she opened her eyes. "Should we open it now or flee?"

"No, the person behind the door doesn't seek war, at least not right now, but merely wishes for us to talk." Alice announced, however, looked unsure. Bella walked into the main room as she just put Renesmee to bed.

"What?" she asked, seeing all their faces. Edward got up and walked over to her.

"I think you should stay near Renesmee tonight." He murmured. Automatically Bella knew that _they_ had come. Their cousin race. Without saying anything else she jogged back to Renesmee's room.

"Ok." Carlisle said cautiously, getting up and walking towards the door. The tension buildup seemed to grow with each small step that he took. Grabbing the small brass knob, he turned it slowly and opened the door. Two vampires stood watching him. One was tall, white-haired, purple-eyed, and quite attractive. He had a disgusted look on his face. Instinctively he reached for the odd looking tattoo on his face. The other figure was tall as well, long dark hair, and dark crimson eyes. He was different from the other person altogether. It was as if power was radiating off him. Carlisle never felt anything like it before. It was like he was in a invisible case of ice, too scared to move or even breath, not that he had too.

"Sorry for the interruption," The dark haired vampire said to him in a soothing voice. He smiled which only made his say here more worrisome to the Cullen vampires. Should this man attack them, they would not even stand a chance, even with their strength and speed. Carlisle thought that Bella's shield was enough to protect them, yet now, seeing the real thing in his face, he doubt that it would even stand against him for a few minutes.

He was like a demon lord.

No wonder why the Volturi wanted them extinct. They were too dangerous to be roaming around with humans.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, your…vampire cousin shall we say." He said more that suggested. "This is Zero." He said in the same pleasant tone as he directed his hand over to the foul looking vampire. "We are here on…friendly conditions." He said, choosing his words carefully. "Do you mind if we come in?" He asked, but looking into his gaze, Carlisle knew it was a direct order. Smiling, he added, "We won't stay long." Finding his strength again, he glanced back at Alice, of whom, nodded slightly. Sighing, Carlisle stood back and allowed the two foreign beasts to enter the room.

"Please take a seat anywhere." Carlisle motioned. Kaname and Zero sat down. Zero was stiff and sat as if he was expecting any of them to attack, while Kaname sat lazily and causally as if it was some sort of tea party gathering.

"Well, I guess we should start introductions…" Carlisle tried to say in a cheery tone, but failed. Each one of them introduced themselves rather curtly.

"I'm Carlisle and these members here are my family."

"Hi, I'm his wife Esme."

"I'm Edward." He said in a cold way.

"Jasper."

"Emmett."

"I'm Rosaline."

"Hi, and I'm Alice."

Kaname nodded to each introduction and sat there as if to wait for something else.

"Is there something wrong K-Kaname?" Carlisle asked and for some reason felt odd calling him that.

"No, not at all, it's just that…I sense two others among with you." Immediately Edward stiffened and a low growl was emitted from him. A smile appeared on his face again. "Do not worry; we are not here to fight, but to talk. Please relax, Edward." He said.

"The other two is Edward's wife, Bella and their daughter Renesmee." Carlisle explained.

"How charming." Kaname added. "Now, I suppose you want this to get over and done with. Let me explain some things to you." He directed and the Cullen family sat still waiting for the information to pour in. "As you may not have guessed, I am a 'vampire prince' in my kingdom world. I am a pureblood and I have the potential to kill anyone anytime anywhere." His words seemed icy. "You may not know this, but your police, the Volturi has murdered one of my kind and I will not take an apology kindly. How am I to replace my kin?"

"You probably do not understand. Your kind can live for as long without aging. We do not age either, but we do have a point in time where we…like to rid ourselves. It's only natural since this country where you drove us in is too small to sustain us all for so long."

"You mean, you drink blood?" Edward asked, with some amount of dislike in his voice.

"Oh, you know about the thrist of human blood do you? Well I'm sure you all know about that. I heard that you Cullen's are the family that chooses to live off animals instead of taking the blood from humans, such a nice theory to live with. But, take a look though our lives where we feast on no animals or people. We survive merely on this." And with that he held up a small red pill. Eyeing it, he dropped it into a small glass of water which was already on the table. The family watched in awe as the pill dissolved and turned the drink into a nice deep red colour.

"This is what we have lived on for hundreds of years. Of course it, like animal blood doesn't satisfy our hunger. We thirst for real blood, however, the aristocrats, under my control will follow my lead and live off of these pills. Yes, I'm sure you know that there are also exceptions. Our kind can attack humans at any age, little children or old men and women. They do transform into vampires, yet they transform into the weakest of the weak, an example, is right here." At those words, Zero tensed up.

"What are you looking at me for, Kaname?" Zero spat out. Then he looked at the Cullen's.

"I was human once, but I was transformed into a vampire, just like he said." Zero said. "And that's all they need to know, they're the enemy anyway." Zero said to Kaname.

"I'm merely trying to show them our perspective." Kaname said calmly.

"Yes, what good will that do during the fight?" Zero said, temper rising. Kaname always did such a good job with that.

"Now tell me Cullen's, I'm sure you can see automatically who is the better species, who is meant to survive without bringing attention to the human world."

"If you're trying to suggest that our kind cannot, I would advise you to please show yourself out the door." The younger vampire, Jaspar threatened.

"Really?" Kaname said intrigued. "Tell me Cullen's what can you do that we cannot?"

"WE can go in the sunlight." Rosaline said. "I heard that your kind cannot.

"Yeah, we don't have to hide each day of our lives." Emmett agreed.

"We can also go into the sunlight only that it hurts our eyes and so we prefer not to." Kaname corrected, lifting the glass and sipping the red liquid. "Besides, you guys…sparkle in the sunlight. Is that not…attractive?"

"What?" Zero blurted out. "They sparkle?"

"Yes," Kaname said dully, "You know like glitter and stuff." Edward and Alice stood up.

"Are you looking for a fight?" He asked to Kaname. Alice too tried to look into that man's mind only to wish that she shouldn't. A sharp, painful burn erupted into her own mind, making her eyes water and her head on fire. She yelled out and fell to the ground, only to have Edward catch her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Edward yelled.

"Nothing, she was asking for it, prying into my mind." Kaname said and his eyes suddenly glowed a light red. The windows in the hotel shattered and tree roots came up form the floor.

"Kaname-sama!" A voice yelled form the window. It was Akatsuki and Takuma. They landed gracefully onto the window sill. "We have some bad news." Akatsuki said.

"Speak." Kaname instructed as he swirled the red liquid around in his glass. "My patience seems to fail me tonight."

"It's Yuki-sama, we went back, like you instructed to get her, but she wasn't there the room was a mess and there was a note."

"Which says?" Zero butted in.

"We've got her." Takuma concluded.

The Volturi were here and they were not afraid to show it. Kaname got up as the glass in his hand shattered. The red liquid mixed with his own precious blood dripped onto the floor. Immediately the Cullen's went stiff. Kaname looked at them with a sense of pity.

"Yes, it does smell good, doesn't it?" He cooed. "Zero we're leaving." He walked towards the window and looked back at the fake vampire kind.

"Just so you know, since we won't ever meet again, I think that your kind is a disgrace to the vampire world. Oh and…don't try to lick my blood off the floor." And with that he was good. Zero also stared back at them. So defenseless they were, yet their looks proved strong. It was hard to beat an enemy like that. Yet, knowing Kaname, he probably had a plan and a good plan at that.

"Let me go!" Yuki yelled throwing the man backwards with her strong power. She didn't like the fake vampires taking her right when she was about to leave for Zero and Kaname. They were both so mad at her, yet afraid to tell her that they were. They both had the same hurt in their eyes and it was all her fault.

"Come here!" Ado yelled reaching out for her. Immediately Yuki's pureblood power rippled through her body and Ado was shot back.

"Don't come near me." She growled and here eyes flickered red. Though she had recently been transformed into a vampire, her powers had been there all her life, resting, growing stronger every day. The three vampires watched her greedily. Such power a little girl could admit. They had expected this thus they tied her down to power-resistant chains, which in total weighed 1000lbs. It was proven to work, yet they too were straining to contain her.

"Amazing," Marcus said breath taken. "Simply amazing." Yuki could only watch as the others gazed at her strength and power. She hated that she could do nothing. All she could do was wait for Zero or Kaname to come and save her.

Again.

Why did she always have to rely on them? Why couldn't she use her own given strength the save her? Maybe because she was always so weak that pained the two important people in her life.

Something inside her grew with every second she thought about getting stronger. It was like a warm light wrapping around her body. All she had to do was grab it closer and that is what she did.

The weather around the Volturi suddenly went from good to bad. The winds picked up, lightning was seen and thunder was heard. The three figures looked around nervously.

"What's happening?" Ado asked, unsure of what do to.

"I don't know." Canius added, stepping back.

"I has all to do with her!" Marcus yelled over the winds picking up.

"DAMMIT! I thought we could contain her!" Ado yelled. "Alec, we're going now!" Alec, standing in the distance looked towards them and ran. However he did not see the oncoming danger.

Alec saw Ado open his mouth and say something but he couldn't make out the words. He saw, out of the corner of his eye that flash of black…and red. He felt something heavy pound against his body and knock him too the ground. With all the wind and rain pouring down, he couldn't do anything. And for the first time in a long time in his life, he felt scared. Focusing his eyes, he saw the Vampire knight girl on top of him. Her eyes flaming red, glowing with anger. Though he told his body to move, he remained there petrified with fear.

"…no." Alec whispered. A satisfying smile appeared on her face and she barred her fangs and went in for the kill.

The pain was horrible. Even more horrible when he was transformed into a vampire. Her fangs were hot and thick, digging into his flesh, and taking his blood, whatever was left of it. Feeling light-headed, he didn't have the strength to say anything or move. All he could do was feel the beast feasting on him. And then, his world went black.

Kaname stopped running when he saw Yuki in the distance walking slowly towards him. Worried, he sprinted and hugged her.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you!" Kaname said.

"I'm ok Kaname." Yuki murmured.

"Why are you shivering Yuki?" Kaname said still in a concerned manner.

"I'm ok, really, just cold…and tired. Can we go home?" She asked trying to distract him. It worked; he nodded and let her go. "Come on, let's go."

In truth, Yuki was scared. She didn't know what came over her. She was like a monster and she killed someone, another vampire. She didn't know what to do, all she knew that she never wanted to have the same experience happen again. Though, when she thought that, there was a part of her, deep inside her that seemed too laughed at her foolishness and that scared her even more. The terrifying thing was…she like killing him. She enjoyed his blood; she loved his crying and begging in pain. She was a monster.

Perhaps this vampire war wasn't the most terrifying thing that she had to face. The most terrifying thing for her was an internal battle with herself.

Well that's it for chapter 4! Only two more chapters left. Please note that I will be going on vacation relatively soon so I might not get another updated posted until Please leave a review, even if it's a bad one. It still inspires me in some way. Thank you for your time to take the time to read this and I hope you will continue to read. READING IS AWESOME! :D

_Thanks (arigato)_

-ITACHIANIMEFAN (Ita-chan)


	5. The Bite that Hurts

***As a writer, I am grateful for many things, along with the people who take the time to read and review. Reviews in all ways help me become a better, stronger writer, so I would just like to give thanks to _DreamBloodTear, Anabella-Luvix, Juju Okytaz,_ _LuLuCrazeD, Julia, Sachiko, autum16, CRC, evil-step sister, shugochara101 and brittnea_ for putting a review for me!Hopefully I didn't forget anyone, if I did, I am very grateful to you to and I'm sorry that I didn't mention you! Just to note, there was another reviewer, but unfortunately, they didn't leave a name. THANKS A LOT GUYS, YOU ARE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO WRITE! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight

Enjoy(s) =)

****Please note, the characters from Twilight are as of the end of book four. As the characters of Vampire Knight is of the end of the anime series, not long after Yuki is turned into a vampire as well.

"Vampires and werewolves are the result of diseases brought by demons from their home dimensions. Most demon diseases are deadly to human, but in these cases they worked strange changes on the infected, without actually killing them." Jace Wayland, from

_The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones_

Aha! It is I, returning from intense (well not really) months of school and back to start fresh from a nice month-long vacation (I was somewhere on the water, I can tell you that much!). And…I've been procrastinating, SORRY!

Wow readers, I'm actually impressed at some of the questions you guys ask me during the reviews and I thought I should just answer some of the bugging questions you have for me. Oh and thanks for the song recommendation Anabella (it really is intense) ;). So…you may have realized that the Cullen's appear to be weaker than the Knight vampires, for the main reason that the Knight Vampires have been increasing their strength with the help of pure blood vampires. Uh…0-0, I hope that helps, it may seem a bit confusing, but I hope to improve the explanation of that in this last and final chapter. _ . Enjoys! :)

Chapter 5: The Bite that Hurts.

Yuki remained in her bedroom for the past few days, which passed like it was a breeze. She didn't remember Kaname coming in to see her with that brotherly concerned look on his face, neither the rare visit of Zero, who asked her something, but she replied dully to. She knew that within the next few days, there would be a full out war between the two vampires and she should be at least among her kind, just as a symbol of strength. She wanted to go out and talk to the people who would be participating in this battle, but, something deep within herself held her back, almost like warning herself that she might pose a greater threat than the Cullen vampires.

She trembled at the thought. What was happening to her? Over the past few days she noticed that her sense of smell and touch had rapidly sharpened, so much so that sometimes she let out a gasp of surprise to see how much her senses changed. Sometimes it just pained her, and so she was back at the same conclusion from before, she should just remain in her room. Slowly she looked up at her window. The big full moon stared back as if calling out to her to venture out of her small sanctuary. She hissed in distraught and buried her head once again in her pillow. Clamping her teeth tightly together she breathed in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. After all this denial and punishing others as well as herself she knew.

She was a monster, even among vampires.

Her eyes slowly welling up with tears when a knock was heard from the door.

"Yuki." Kaname whispered her name gently. More than ever, she wanted to rush into his arms and embrace him, but she remained on her bed. Letting the tension slowly from her jaw, she allowed herself to relax.

"What is it, brother?" She strained to whisper. The door slowly opened and Kaname walked gracefully towards her. She didn't move as he sat on her bed and looked at her with worried eyes. He reached his hand out to her and she twitched, ever so slight, but enough for him to notice. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why are you crying Yuki?" He asked. In surprise, she reached up to her face to feel that it was wet. Meeting his eyes and then turning her head she mumbled, "It's nothing, just a bad dream." Unexpectedly, Kaname grabbed Yuki.

"Yuki, looking at me." He said strictly. "Look. At. Me." He repeated, as she didn't.

"Kaname! Leave me alone!" She cried. "Just leave me alone." She begged.

"What's the matter with you?" He demanded, shaking her. "This isn't like you. I thought you loved me, I thought we would trust one another." He stopped shaking her and she stopped struggling. She looked up to him and realized how much he worried about her.

"You're hurting me." He said sadly as he reached for one of her hands and placed it on his heart. "Right here." He concluded looking at her. She said nothing as she felt his heart pounding gently.

"Kaname," She said, leaning closer. She turned his head towards her so that she could lick his neck. "I'm thirsty." As she was about to bite him, a raging flashback filled her mind. Blood. The other vampire whom she killed. Quickly she rested back on her bed and smiled meekly at her brother.

"Sorry, false alarm." She said. "Sorry," She repeated again. "But, could you just leave?" Kaname eyed her suspiciously, but made no comment as he left her room. She blinked slowly as he shut the door. She made up her mind, as she got up from her bed. She didn't want to keep hurting the people that she cared about; therefore, it would be wiser to just leave.

She would finish off the Volturi vampires herself and then disappear into the darkness of the world. Jumping up to the windowsill, Yuki effortlessly broke through the window, landing quietly on the ground. A few shards of glass cut her hands; however, she paid no attention to the few droplets of blood. Besides, she healed easily. Looking back to her room, she closed her eyes shut for a moment, and then dashed quickly into the woods.

* * *

Zero didn't need anyone to explain what was going on with Yuki. He could tell the moment he went into her room a few days ago that something was troubling her. Though she did her best to hide the fact that she was in pain, Zero knew the best thing for both of them was time. And so he waited and now, his patience had paid off. Just as he was about to take a little nap, he saw a faint outline of Yuki jumping out of her window and running off into the distance. Quickly, he picked up his Bloody Rose and, with his teeth, placed some new bullets inside. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that little vampire was going to do.

She was always like this, sacrificing herself for the sake of others. Even when it brought pain or sadness to her, she merely brushed it all aside and placed a cheery smile on her face. But Zero had, over time, figured out what was a true smile, compared to her feeble smiles. He didn't quite understand why he wanted to distinguish between the two; perhaps it made him feel better that it was something that he could tell, and not Kaname. A sharp pain shot through his chest.

Kaname…

It would've been much better without him.

Yuki would be his.

However, Zero kept his mouth shut and stuffed the gun into his holster.

"Time to kill some vampires." He said in a hoarse cold voice. And with that he leapt into the air to follow his little vampire girl.

* * *

Marcus slammed his wrist on the table once again, and this time it broke perfectly in two. Ignoring the sudden jumps from the Cullen's, he continued on with his point.

"We need to attack right now, or forfeit right now." He sneered. "It's just that simple." The Cullen's knew that he was having some inner battle with himself since the tragic death of Alec; however, to go straight into battle with a mad vampire didn't seem to be the right solution for the dilemma.

"Now Marcus, we all mourn for Alec," Carlisle tried to explain rationally, but was pounding again with Marcus' harsh voice.

"Marcus," Ado warned, swirling a glass of a reddish drink in his hand. "Please try to remain calm and let's think of a probable approach to this situation."

"Damn it." Marcus spat. "Alec's ability is superb. I know his sister will be devastated."

"Let's try not to bring that up when she does arrive." Ado suggested, taking a sip of his drink.

"I still say we attack now." Marcus growled and sat down in the nearest chair.

"What do you say, Alice?" Ado turned to her. Nervously looking around she then focused on a blank piece of paper.

"I-I think we should leave Japan now." She announced after a few minutes of deafening silence. Bella, which her daughter in her arms somewhat relaxed, however, the majority of the vampires did the opposite—tensed up.

"I don't think that's an option right now." Marcus hissed after this shock of what Alice said settled in. He got up and walked around a bit. "We must take pride in our kind, and we must stand up for the losses we have received. Adding to this, it was that little princess vampire that killed Alec. Meaning the balance has now turned." Pausing, he rested his hands on Carlisle's chair. "I'm sure you all understand this fact." Carlisle slowly placed his head in his hands. Esme placed her hand gently on her husbands back.

"Do what you think is right dad." Edward said, "For all of us." As Carlisle's eyes met his son's he could sense the pleading in them, for himself, and for his family.

"He already knows what's right." Canius said the first thing he said all night. He rested in the back of the room listening to everyone else and not giving any input.

"No, he won't choose for us to fight the Vampire Knights." Emmett hissed through his fangs.

"Now, now, young vampire." Ado said in a you-shouldn't-say-that voice. "Sometimes a little sacrifice for the whole race is worth the risk of your family. Carlisle got up and looked at everyone in the room.

"I know that my decision means a lot to our kind. My family alone holds sufficient numbers for this battle. But really, I think that this is much to fast to make a decision. Couldn't we just wait a few more days? Twelve hours at least!"

"We don't _have_ twelve hours!" Marcus spat. "Is this the decision you make for your kind? You want those Knights to make us their lapdogs because that will happen if we don't step up!" Looking hurt for a brief moment, Carlisle sat back down.

"If what you want is my answer right now, then I will not fight in this long sought out battle. I will not permit my family to fight, and lose their lives from this stupid row."

"WHAT?" Marcus roared. "I don't believe this!"

"Marcus…" Ado warned, but to no avail did he calm down Marcus. "So I guess you'll fight when one of your kind dies!"

"That's enough!" Edward and Carlisle said at once. Right then the glass from the window smashed. Pieces of broken glass littered the room. Some of the vampires hissed, while the others gasped in surprise. As the dust cleared from their view, a slim figure vampire stood in their sight. Long brown hair covered her face as the gentle evening winds brushed it from side to side. Her eyes glowed red with hate and anger, yet hidden within was sadness and self-pity.

"Well, well," Marcus jeered, first recovering from the speechless encounter. "If it isn't the little vampire highness, coming to make amends for killing one of our kind." Yuki said nothing as she stared at everyone in the room. She took a step forward which only allowed more hissing to proceed.

"I'd think it wise, Vampire, if you stayed where you were." Ado suggested in his cold voice.

"I am sorry about killing the boy." She said, taking in a deep breath as she continued. "However, you killed one of our kind as well as capturing me."

"That may be true." Canius said slowly. "Is it peace that you're suggesting?" He asked quickly.

"This is war brother! It is too late for peace!" Marcus glared up at her; pure anger pulsed through his veins. "Besides, she's a monster." Yuki blinked at this remark, but kept her mouth shut.

"See? She knows what she is. Even from her our Knight kind, she's isolated." Marcus pointed out.

"Marcus." Carlisle warned, but to no avail.

"I will not back down." Marcus spat. "I have more pride than that." He turned his head to Yuki, "Isn't that right little Vampire?"

"Not so much so to run away from the boy with trembling fear." Yuki snapped back, but perhaps she shouldn't have. Marcus jumped out of his chair and onto of Yuki within a split second. Struggling, Yuki tired to get him off, but his angry fused to make him glued to her. His talons tightly around her throat, stopping the flow of air. Another difference from Knight Vampires was that they required air. Her eyes watering she hears yells in the background, but couldn't focus enough to make sense of them.

_Damn. _She thought, _I couldn't even fulfill my purpose._

A laugh within herself awoken and replied, 'No, dear Yuki, you still can.' Her body went rigid that moment and Marcus got up, triumphant.

"Marcus," Carlisle rasped, not believing what he was seeing. "You just, you just murdered a Vampire Princess!" He grabbed him "Are you CRAZY?" He bellowed, but was answered by a slap from Marcus.

"Know your place, Carlisle," He sneered. "Don't you dare talk to the Volturi like, scum."

"This is too far!" Jasper yelled in background.

"You have just gotten all of us into danger." Edward pointed out.

"YOU," Marcus roared, staring at Carlisle's children, "should learn some respect." He looked at his brothers, "Ado, Canius, we should go and prepare for battle."

"Marcus, you really know how stir up trouble." Ado calmly pointed out.

"What about her body?" Canius suggested, pointing at the body of Yuki. Laughing, Marcus waved a hand. "Really, just throw her in the dump or someplace, no one will care what happens to her." Carlisle, in clear shock reached out to feel the pulse of the dead girl.

"Don't touch her," a voice called out with pure venom. "Lowlife." The vampires all looked up to see a figure pointed a gun at them.

"What's this? More vampires seek to be eliminated?" Marcus chimed, with some sort of mad amusement.

"Vermin," Zero spat, holding the gun at head level with Marcus. "You filthy pack of animals."

"Please, just let me look at her, I'm a doctor." Carlisle pleaded, looking at the still body of Yuki. Zero's eyes darted at the suppliant vampire. He studied him for a brief period of time. Then, with a sharp inclination of his head Carlisle ran up to her and began his doctor proceedings.

"You think a measly gun will kill us?" Ado asked plainly, as Zero turned his attention to the Volturi brothers.

"Probably," Zero commented with the same coldness.

"It won't work you know." Canius insisted. "It would just be wise for you to leave and pretend that—"

"No," Zero said firmly. "I don't think you know about my Bloody Rose. She's different to the average gun. She was meant for the sole purpose to kill vampires. She's a vampire hunter's gun." Hissing in the room follow suit, "You mean you're not a vampire?" Marcus spat, as the Cullen's were slowly backing away from the tension between the vampire hunter and the Volturi brothers.

"Precisely," Zero commented.

"Lies!" Ado pointed out, "I sense the pulse of raging vampire blood within your veins young…ah," He said and smiled. "So that's what you are."

"What is he?" Demanded Marcus. Ado turned to face his brother, his visage triumphant like he discovered the most amazing thing.

"He's only a human who lives off vampire blood. You can just tell by looking at him," He turned to a stone still Zero, "Isn't that right? Vampire lover?"

It happened that instant. No one even had the chance to blink as Zero pulled the trigger which landed into Ado's shoulder. With a roar of surprise and pain Ado fell to his knees.

"I would be very careful for what you do," Canius suggested to him. As he too knelt down to see the damage Zero's bullet had caused. He gasped in horror as the wound around Ado's shoulder began to swell and spread with blood.

"Damn it-t." Ado breathed heavily.

"You see?" Zero said again, in the same cold voice. "There is nothing, not even vampires can do to fight against vampire hunter weapons. He raised his gun again when an arm grabbed his shirt. Taken by surprise he looked down.

"No, Zero." Zero's eyes widened as he saw Yuki kneeling beside him, head looking down.

"But, I thought you were dead!" Zero explained, suddenly relieved. "I was going to kill them all for you." Yuki looked up and Zero suppressed a gasp. Her eyes glowed red and her fangs looked longer and sharpened. "I know, thank you for everything, but this is something I must do."

"No, Kaname—" Zero began, but was knocked out easily by Yuki. She got up and stared at the vampires ahead of her.

"I'm going to kill you." She said and then allowed herself to smile a menacing smile.

"Brother, this is not safe!" Canius said, lifting his other brother, Ado from the ground who moaned in protest. Marcus looked at Canius and then as the girl in front of them, whose eyes had begun to glow more intense and her hair flowing everywhere wild.

She moved, with such speed and bloodlust as she pounced onto Marcus's chest. Her enlarged talons digging into his flesh, spraying blood over her face. She smiled as it her tongue.

"Delicious." She remarked, her eyes going into a frenzy of some sort, and turning slowly to cat's eyes, black slits with glowing red. The glanced at the Cullen family, whom looked nervous, as if they were unsure to leave or defend their clan. "Leave." Yuki's voice was hoarse when she said this, as if she was trying to control the demonic power within herself. "Leave now if you wish not to perish." She looked away as the Cullen's hesitantly at first, but then quickly left the building. She eyed Ado and Canius hungrily.

"Must you wish me to kill more before you're satisfied?" She asked, licking her lips. The warm blood of Marcus quenching her growing thirst.

"This is not over Vampire Princess." Canius said in a strong voice, masking the slight fear that was there. He lifted his brother higher, as Ado stared to gasp. Yuki eyed the injured vampire.

"Perhaps, but it is for now." She commented and got off of Marcus's torso. "Luckily for you he's not dead, but with the force I hit him with, he's probably unconscious." Canius had some sort of relief flood his eyes as Ado closed then.

"Does this mean peace?" Canius asked the vampire in front of him. A snake like smile appeared on Yuki's face, "I suppose it does." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. A rare smiled appeared on Canius' face as well and began to pull Ado to a chair. He then moved towards Marcus' body, only to see that is was no longer on the floor.

"What?" Canius began and looked to Yuki. He yelled out something, Yuki was sure of it as his eyes widened due to shock and his mouth wide open, yelling soundless words. Yuki blinked for a slight moment, confused, and then realized, that she should turn around. Marcus was up there, smiling and jumped to hit her, his mouth wide open and his fangs oozing with saliva. He was going to do it. He was going to kill her. It seemed to go in slow motion, as her legs seemed to not have any strength to move.

_So this is how I'm going to die, she thought. Didn't your life flip through your eyes? _Nothing did, except one word.

"Kaname." Yuki whispered as Marcus' long talons was about to graze her face. Blood splattered across her face. Warm and sweet. With a gasp she opened her eyes, for she would recognize that scent of blood anywhere.

It wasn't hers.

It was Zero's.

* * *

Yuki didn't know how long she cry, or yelled or just sat there, stroking Zero's now cold body. Again and again she asked herself why. Why didn't she die? Why Zero? The colour now faded from his beautiful purple eyes and his Bloody Rose, only a few feet from him. He had taken the fatal blow for Yuki, as well as shooting Marcus right in the heart. Both sides were in shock with loss.

The rest of the Vampire Knights were quick to enter, Kaname leading. When he saw Yuki and then Zero's body, his face tightened, but said nothing. He merely turned his head to talk to Canius, who was tending Ado's wounds. They both looked solemn.

No one had even looked at Marcus' dead body.

Yuki remembered being dragged away from Zero's body. The anger that swelled inside her seemed unbearable. All this fighting, all this war, for nothing. She could no longer bring back her best friend. A friend she dearly loved.

It turns out that Kaname had managed to make peace with the Volturi in exchange that all of Asia be returned to the Knights, and that the Volturi would be able to have Marcus' body to burn. The Bloody Rose had indeed done its job. Marcus would not be returning to the land of the living. The Volturi and the Cullen's returned to Europe on the next available flight. They would not be seeing them for long.

A funeral for Zero was held back at the academy. Many of the Vampire Knights were present as was Yuki. She had recovered from her verge of anger that she had kept inside of her for many days before the funeral. Dressed in a plain white dress she looked at the polished coffin that held Zero's body in it. A single tear ran down her face, though she didn't know why. She had cried so much her eyes burned and were puffy and red. Kaname had tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Her vampire side of her also had been pretty dormant for the last few days as if the pain of losing Zero had silenced them both.

This was the price they had to pay.

This was the price of war.

This was the bite that hurts the most.

Right at the heart.

She looked as the coffin was lowered and felt as if a part of herself was with Zero too. She would never be the same, but she would continue to live. Closing her eyes, she walked slowly away.

Well that's it for the story: The Bite that Hurts! Hoped you liked it! If not, I'm sorry T_T. I had many options for the ending of the story, one of which was Yuki dying instead, but I thought Zero, who is super cool would have a better affect. Maybe I should make another Vampire Knight story, depending on the reviews I get on this one. I already started one, but I'm not sure if I should post it .. Probably until I'm done all the chapters, then you guys wouldn't have to wait so long. Please leave a review, even if it's a bad one. It still inspires me in some way. I am so sorry for being so slow on updating this story and I'm so grateful and honored to those who waited patiently for this to come out. Thank you so much! Thank you for your time to take the time to read this and I hope you will continue to read.

READING IS AWESOME! :D

_Thanks (arigato)_

-ITACHIANIMEFAN (Ita-chan)


End file.
